


Cold

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Week, Cold, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Bruce is cold and Betty save him from it.





	Cold

Snow had fallen for nearly four days straight by now. Covering everything in a thick white layer. In a hurry Bruce had forgotten to take his coat this day. He had an important presentation to make and in the precipitation he left his home without anything warm enough to protect him.

Now he had to wait outside before being called by his teachers and the head chief of the physic section and he was freezing. His feet were cold to the point he couldn’t feel his toes anymore, his hands were red and dry, and he was shaking.

“What happened to your coat ?” said Betty. She was heading to her class but stopped when she saw Bruce with just a good purple sweater and not his usual coat.

“I forgot it. Damn you have a coffee. Is it warm ?”

“It’s a boiling one from the evil broken machine in the genetic section.”

“Why are you still going down there, it make the worst coffee and it eats your money.”

“Because nobody treats it right. I always have a good, okay, too warm coffee. But I only pay one coffee on three.”

He rolled his eyes with amusement.

“You’re freezing.”

“You have no idea. I don’t know what they are doing, but I’ve been waiting for half an hour.”

“Here hold that.” She handed him her coffee and he blessed the warmness of it. He headed to take a sip, but she smacked his hand.

“No way, get your own coffee.”

“Come on, just a sip.” He begged.

“Nah, nah, nah. I need every drop of that coffee I didn’t sleep last night.” He pouted

She removed her big woolen scarf and wrapped it around Bruce neck. He immediately snuggled his nose into the mustard-yellow fabric. It was so warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes in pleasure and let out a moan.

“But you can keep my scarf.”

“You’re saving me.”

“You bet I do. Now I have to go.” She took her coffee back. “Be amazing, blow their mind.”

“You know I always do.” He smiled.

“See you later Bruce.” She waved at him and ran toward the building she headed to earlier and he stayed in the cold, snow gently covering him. He snuggled even more into the scarf until his frozen ears were covered.

It was warm, comfortable and it smelled like Betty.

He didn’t felt that cold anymore.

**End.**


End file.
